The Woven Red Thread
by Dark Angel Millenia
Summary: Sarah Williams, 25 years old and already the talk of the world. A bright up-in-coming fashion designer that appeals to the unreal with designs that just seem to have an ethereal quality to them. What happens when someone tries to cut the threads of fate that bind two stubborn people together? Fluff, UST, M for later, J/S, OC, and what not. *Modern AU
1. Chapter 1: Dream a Dream so Weird

**CHAPTER ONE: DREAM A DREAM SO WEIRD**

 **Original Publish: September 12, 2016**

 **I don't own Labyrinth, Jim Henson, etc. Although, to be honest I'm not sure if I would want that huge responsibility.**

 **This is the first story I've written in a long one, but this is just a muse that's been roaming my head and I don't have a huge future plan for it. I also don't profess to be a great writer, so I apologize for a lot of grammatical inconsistencies. Lots of fluff, maybe some UST, but not a deep dark plot. Jareth/Sarah, and some OCs involved. M+ for later chapters. See the end of the chapter for more Author Notes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edit: This story is going to be set in a more modern AU as opposed to chronologically following the movie's first air date.**

* * *

 _Lights seemed to surround her in a dizzying spectacle, the echoing sounds of laughter and chatter reached her ears. Spinning, spinning, spinning. Trying to make sense of the world around her with her arms reaching out this way and that trying to find something solid, something tangible. She knew she was somewhere but the lights and the sounds were distracting her. It was then that_ he _came into her view, across the "room," or wherever she was. His sultry smile, an eyebrow arched in a knowing glance. His blonde hair in it's messy and rock-glam fashion. And of course...the cursed clothing that left little to the imagination, but made her cheeks red with her wandering mind._

 _A blink, however, and he was there, one hand in hers while the other settled carefully at her waist. Her feet decided to move of their own accord as he guided her around, to some sort of rhythm only he seemed to hear. All she seemed to hear was that unnerving laughter and chatter._

" _Sarah..." her name, a whisper she barely heard._

" _Sarah...!"_

"Sarah!"

* * *

"Sarah wake up, or so help me God I will throw dog food on you for Radar to lick mercilessly!" an exasperated sigh escaped the woman addressing Sarah. The woman was younger, mid-twenties, who had short black hair on the left side of her face with the right side buzzed with an interesting tribal pattern. She wore a dark green sleeveless knit tunic dress with calf-high black Italian leather boots. She looked around the relatively large New York flat that Sarah lived in, wondering what she was going to do with this woman.

She was about to leave when she noticed Sarah stirring from her cocoon in her blankets she had made on the sofa. "Hmmm..? Wha...? Whutimeeeziitt?"

"It's 6:30am, Sarah! You have exactly 1 hour to get your ass in gear and get going. Your show is today! Did you forget?" The woman was then busying herself, cleaning up in the living room that she had found Sarah in, as opposed to her own bed.

"Show? What sho- Oh sonuva-" Sarah tripped as she tried to unearth herself from the cocooning blankets. She ran to the bathroom, but then paused, "Thank you Nora!"

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job. Just get ready or we'll be late and everyone is going to freak out more!" Nora gave out another exasperated sigh as she walked over to a dog kennel nestled in a corner of the dining room that connected directly to the living room. She opened the kennel door and was instantly greeted by the awaiting animal, trying to jump onto Nora and give her lots of wet doggie kisses. "Radar, calm down! I'm going to feed you, just hold on." Radar was a 2 year old German Shepherd with a gorgeous black, tan, and red fur coat. Sarah had found him at a shelter and instantly fell in love. He was a well-behaved dog, although not necessarily a great guard dog. Give him a treat and he would be won over.

While Nora was taking care of Radar, Sarah was taking world's fastest shower (in Sarah-land) with a record of 8 minutes. Two minutes faster than her original record of 10 minutes. She didn't have time to celebrate this fact as she walked across the hall to her bedroom. A dress was already laid out for her on her bed. Sarah picked out a really cute lacy emerald bra and panty set and pulled the dress over her head. It was a deep emerald gown that had subtle sparkle to it that made it seem to emit an unearthly glow. The neckline was a deep V that stopped just below her breasts, revealing her stylish lacy bra, which was made to show off for this purpose. The dress had an asymmetrical high-low with the highest part just below mid-thigh on her left side, and cascaded to a train on her right. Sleek, simple, sexy. It hugged her body just right and she smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. "Sarah, you do great work," she told herself.

"Don't worry about your make-up and hair. I've arranged for Mirage to do them for you when we get to the venue." Sarah heard Nora's voice call out from the dining area down the hall. "Also, I suggest you wear your flats until show time. They should be at the foot of your bed near the matching heels."

Sarah looked back toward the bed and noticed the shoes she failed to see beforehand. Sure enough, there were her basic silver flats that had two ribbons across the front of the shoe with small bows on the side. The heels next to them were of a shimmering emerald that matched her dress and about a 4" shaped stiletto, that resembled that of crystals. The heels also featured laser leather cut-out to resemble elegant scroll work.

Sarah slipped on her flats and grabbed the heels, heading toward the dinning area. Nora had just finished letting Radar out to take care of his business and was just putting him back into the kennel. "You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to your help Nora. Even after a year." Sarah mused as she knelt down and gave Radar lots of pets and saying sweet nothings in that voice that all pet owners have. "Don't you worry Radar. Someone will be here later to feed you and pet you and love you and watch bad reality TV shows to keep you company."

"Yeah, it was pretty tough trying to convince you that you needed a secretary to delegate things at Nym. You're incredibly stubborn I hope you know," Nora laughed as she finished gathering her purse and keys from the table, walking to the door.

"It just felt like everyone was trying to babysit me! This would be a moment that I stomp my foot and say 'it's not fair' but I think we're long past that stage," Sarah sighed, grabbed her own purse, keys, and a bag full of necessities before heading out the door after Nora.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a little on the shorter side. I can't promise the chapters will be long, and how often I will be able to update. Busy trying to get things in order so I can get married Oct 13** **th** **, as well as starting my own business. I'm just using this story as a way to (hopefully) find a way to unwind and find peace in the chaos right now. I need to do something.**

 **If you like the story, please review or favorite. :) Thank you so much! I will try to fix grammar as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Early Beginnings

**CHAPTER 2: EARLY BEGINNINGS**

 **Original Publish: September 13, 2016**

 **A/N: blah blah, don't own, please enjoy the read :). There's a lot of explanation in this chapter as this isn't your typical take on the Labyrinth universe. It's primarily set in my version of Sarah's past between ages of 15 and 25, but I promise it will pick up starting in chapter 3.**

 **Thank you to Honoria Granger and Tenjp for the reviews!**

* * *

It would take about an hour by car to get to the venue, which left time for Sarah to reflect and think. She had come quite a long way since her teenage years. No longer was she the girl acting out her plays and musicals to her childhood dog in the lonely park. No. She was now a 25 year-old woman, grown into her own, having found her path.

The time after the Labyrinth for her was interesting, but confusing at best. After her celebratory party in her room with her new-found Labrynthian friends, it grew quiet. When she woke up the next day, everything seemed so normal, that she dismissed it as an overexciting dream of a girl-not-yet-woman. Her relationship between her younger brother Toby, as well as with her father and Irene, became better than it ever had before. While Irene wasn't her real mother, she was able to confide in the women certain things she couldn't speak to her father about – like boy troubles, and other girlish musings that dad's just don't want to hear.

Her junior year of high school that Sarah noticed something peculiar. It began with a basic sewing class she took. She only took this class because her school required an x amount of electives and she was just short of fulfilling that requirement for the year.

The sewing class was your stereotypical beginner class. Sew a pillow, sew a small coin purse, understand how to use a commercial pattern and make pajama shorts (to which Sarah found it funny one of the guys found money fabric with which to make his shorts out of), and lastly a basic shirt. Of course Sarah, always enjoying the challenge, couldn't just make _any_ basic one of those items. No, she always had to add an extra bit of embellishment because otherwise it was just too plain.

It had been the second to last week that she finished sewing her basic shirt – which wasn't so basic since she of course used a knit material and made one with a cowl and surprised her teacher – that she noticed something peculiar about it that was different from the items before. Her teacher came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the garment.

"Do you believe in magic, Miss Williams?" the sudden voice from her teacher behind her made Sarah jump as she had been lost trying to figure out just what it was about this shirt.

"Uhh..? No, not really," _Lies._ It was only a dream those many nights ago, right?

"Well, perhaps you should start," her teacher said nonchalantly, albeit cryptically. It would be a few years later, when Sarah was in college that she truly understood what her teacher meant.

* * *

During the first week of college, she had moved into the dorms since the commute was just too far away. She took her vanity with her, as well as a few childhood knickknacks such as the Escher maze print, her music box, and of course her stone figure of a particular man that continued to haunt her dreams. She left Lancelot with Toby because he had cried so hard when she was about to leave.

She was lonely too. Top floor in the dorm, her own small room just big enough to have a small kitchen, bed space, and a bathroom. She dug around in her vanity trying to find the piece of homework, which she needed to go over for her costume design class the next day, when a little red book plopped onto the floor in the shuffle. The book that started it all back then. It made her think to the friends she made, even if they were imaginary. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus...

"I need you guys...Hoggle...Ludo...Sir Didymus..." she whispered softly, with no real expectation that the call would be received. A few minutes passed without anything spectacular happening. Sarah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "I knew it wasn't real..." She went back to digging in her drawer for homework.

"Sarah?" a very unexpected voice called out, a bit timidly. The voice was a little scruffy and definitely male. It was enough to send Sarah sitting straight up.

"Hoggle?" She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared into her mirror. "Y-you're real?"

"Whadya mean, 'yer real'? O' course I'm real!" Hoggle called out, huffing a little. "Why'dya never call us, Sarah? We's beginning to think you didn't like us."

"I could never not like you guys. I thought it was all a very vivid dream, not real at all..." she trailed off, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Then why'dya call if ya didn't believe?" Hoggle put his hands on his hips in a very amusing way, to her at least.

"I...don't know...I saw the book again and I felt compelled to call, to see if it really was all a dream or not." It was odd. Sarah was usually very straight-forward, headstrong and knew what she wanted. But this moment. This moment she briefly showed a vulnerability that she didn't mean to, to Hoggle. He tried to ignore it, as this unassertive Sarah was not making him comfortable. "I have so many questions. So many things unanswered."

"So whadya want to know?"

* * *

The two of them spent hours at her vanity, talking, laughing, and having a good time. It was getting closer to bed time and she had yet to finish her sketching homework for costume design so she bid Hoggle good night so she could get it done. She read the prompt on the piece of paper that was to provide the mood for this collection: _Glitter Dreams._ Sarah's recent conversation made a sudden ballroom scene pop into her head. Women, men, glitter, ethereal qualities to her surroundings. Lewd on-goings, drinking, and general merriment also permeated the scene. She smiled wide and instantly went to sketching, coming up with dozens of designs which far surpassed the necessary 8 sketches.

What Sarah did not realize was this visit from Hoggle would be the first of many that she shared with her Labyrinthian friends which, in turn, only fueled her wild and vivid imagination. She originally had a major in Theatre with a minor in Stage and Costume Technical Design. Her intent was to be an actress that was multifaceted in order to be more marketable. Her costume design course made her realize that, while she wanted to participate in theatre with making their beautiful outfits, she also wanted to pursue fashion in a general sense. Her sophomore year she transferred to another college in order to go full steam in Fashion Design, focusing her energies on alternative fashion and costuming.

Sarah began to notice that as her sewing skills improved, and she imbued the garments she made with her passion, the quality was different than those of her peers or that she saw on the runway. She remembered asking Hoggle about it once, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would know why. He had mentioned it was some sort of magic, but he had absolutely no idea how, or what.

 _But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers._

With this new found information, she used her junior year as a sort of experimentation process, trying to see if she could hone this ability, or magic, or whatever it was. The first garments were not pretty. If anything, her teachers and peers thought she took a step backward. The garments seemed to be cursed, with random seams coming undone at the worst times down the runway, or the zippers breaking in impossible ways. It was a nightmare for her.

Her final junior collection for the May school fashion show was the tipping point. It was all or nothing. In her prep for the collection, she had an epiphany that since finding out she had magic, she didn't pour her passion for designing into the garments. She was so focused on trying to put magic into it, she lost sight of what she originally wanted to create the garments for. Everything clicked. Just as words have meaning, intent also has a part in the success of the outcome. The collection wasn't the best in show as she would have hoped, but it was better than the disasters she had earlier in the year.

Poor Toby became her guinea pig over the summer. Some garments were successful, some where not. Sarah was glad Irene had a better relationship, because she somehow didn't suspect it was Sarah that caused Toby's pants to ignite on one hot summer's day. That was a particularly scary moment and definitely a hard one to try and explain. Once they doused Toby, the pants were perfectly intact and no one would have suspected they started on fire. That didn't stop Sarah from vowing to make garments only for herself until she honed the skill. She could get over hurting herself, but she would never get over hurting Toby.

* * *

Senior year was by far a success. She incorporated wild elements such as EL wire, LED panels, and paired them with all sorts of fabrics and materials to help enhance her magical garments. She continually got comments from her models who told her they felt 'alive,' and 'in a fairytale' every time they would show in her designs.

This continual success and unique appeal in her garments drew the attention of the creative director for a major brand based in London. They offered her a one year internship with them to which she readily agreed. This brand, Alexander McQueen, was the epitome of strange and unreal to her, something she looked up to and pulled inspiration from, besides her vague understanding of the Underground she got from her friends. This was a one in a life opportunity that she couldn't waste! No way, no hell. Sarah remembered it took a lot of convincing to her father to let her go.

"What if something happens? You'll be miles and miles away and I wouldn't be able to get to my baby girl fast enough," Robert's voice was stern.

"Dad! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I promise I will take care of myself and call you all the time. Besides, it's only for a year. I've got all expenses taken care of and I'll even be paid in this internship. Oh please daddy...let me go," Sarah pleaded with her father.

"Fine. But on one condition." Her father gave her such a serious expression. "You have to bring back some tea and chocolate. You know the ones I like and try to get from my coworkers when they go overseas."

"Tea and chocolate? Oh my god dad. Yes I can get those for you!" She couldn't help but laugh. If that's the only thing separating her and London, she'll take it.

Her internship was an eye-opener. Such dedication, cut-throat, and planning. So. Much. Planning. And researching, and color. It was an assault on the senses, and while she thought her training in school would prepare her, it still wasn't enough. But this was a challenge, and Sarah thrived on challenges. This was something she would conquer, and did, at the age of 23.

This internship also ignited a want and desire to start her own brand of clothing back in the States. A brand that's mission was to appeal to all the senses and give the wearer an exciting edge. A brand that would be most sought after and put the United States more heavily in the design word and to compete against the long-standing European brands. This brand would be called Nym and it would be her most precious child.

Her time with the house of Alexander McQueen seemed to go by all too quick and she soon found herself back in the States, refreshed, energized, and ready to get her dreams set into motion. A lot of sweat, blood, and tears. So many nights she wanted to quit, but Sir Didymus – on more than one occasion – seemed to revive her desire with his knightly 'let's-go-all-out' attitude. It was a lot of work, but after three months of planning, researching, and hunting, she was able to secure funding to acquire a 500 square foot studio space, supplies, and a few machines. Sarah immediately set to work and released a small collection for the Summer season.

Sarah remembered that it took her another few weeks in order to find a boutique that would take her collection in to sell. It wasn't a very successful collection compared to the others this boutique sold, but it did raise a lot of interest in people who were unfamiliar with this up-and-coming designer Sarah Williams. Who was she? What was she about?

They would soon find out by the time her Fall/Winter collection came out, with themes of sprites, whimsical elements, and wonderfully implemented fall colors. Her popularity grew exponentially over the summer and fall months, so much so that she had to acquire a larger building for productions, as well as hire more employees.

It happened all so fast.

* * *

"Sarah. It's time to get ready."

* * *

 **A/N: Woot! So chapter 2 is done already. I have a flesh of chapter 3 figured out, but again, please don't expect very regular updates. Background information is always easier for me to write, but when you get to the present and more intimate interactions with characters, is where it will slow me down (and well...you know life and what not).**

 **I appreciate any and all reviews, whether that's to say you like something, or if you see something I can improve on. There will be more dialogue and more extensive descriptions of surroundings/clothing/etc in the future chapters.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me :)!**


	3. Chapter 3: And Now We See

**CHAPTER THREE: AND NOW WE SEE**

 **Original Publish: September 18th, 2016 (edited 9/18/16)**

 **A/N: Don't own Labyrinth, never will, wouldn't want to take that from anyone ;) Just don't let the pharmaceuticals take it over. They'll skyrocket the price and way over inflate it.**

 **I will be taking creativity with depictions of places used throughout the story, as most of the places are either 1.) created from my mind or 2.) I've never been there, but I've done at least a little research to get a jist of the place. :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _~A few days prior~_

"Sire, just because you pretend it doesn't exist doesn't mean that's actually true," came the voice from a man who barely concealed his annoyance. He was tall and lithe, with a bit of muscle that showed he was not week. His dark auburn hair was just below his shoulders pull neatly into a loose pony tail with leather cording. He was wearing an asymmetrical ivory tunic with gold and silver embroidery stitches in a maze-like all-over pattern, as well as brown leather breeches, and simple black leather shoes. The man was holding a few papers in hands as well as an elegant pen that looked to be a modern representation of the quill.

"Eldwyn. Have you not seen those ingrates? A few moments more, and the whole lot of them would have been sent to the bog! I don't need that amount of wretched smell floating about my kingdom," Jareth didn't even bother to look at his adviser, as he sat perched upon one of the window sills in the vast room. Jareth was wearing a white cotton, light weight poet's shirt, loosely tied, black leather breeches, and black leather knee high boots. He wore his leather dragon hide riding half chaps ***** over his boots even though he hadn't been riding get that day because he enjoyed the support they gave his knees.

"Either way, hiding out in your study is not a solution to the problem. If you disliked listening to their trifling requests and squabbles, why do you even bother holding a goblin court bi-weekly?" Eldwyn asked, busying himself by setting down the papers he had been holding onto Jareth's large mahogany desk that was littered with various stacks of other papers. He set to reorganizing some of the more important papers already on the desk to the top of the piles so they may actually be seen by their king. It was a wonder anything got accomplished in this kingdom when their king abhorred paperwork. Unfortunately, it's a necessary task.

"I bother because it really doesn't hurt anyone, as long as we do it. It just annoys me to no end. It would be either this or a chicken revolt. Take your pick," if Jareth said it any dryer, he would rival the Ghainmheach Desert to the west of the kingdom.

Truth be told, he used it also as an excuse to occupy his mind from other things. A certain dark haired girl, now woman, seemed to plague his mind on more than one occasion, and it irritated him to no end. It was a feeling of something unresolved, not unlike when a long book series ends permanently on a cliffhanger, with no explanation. It wasn't the fact that she beat his Labyrinth – he had gotten over that a few years ago, if only to preserve his sanity, as well as coming to the realization that 15 year old human girls just didn't behave as he expected – it was more the nagging feeling that he was missing something within their interactions. This nagging led him to analyze their interactions over and over again. Just like the nagging feeling that maybe someone was talking to him.

"Sire?" a pause. "Sire! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Eldwyn was next to Jareth now, having been talking the entire time.

"Obviously not, if you have to get my attention as such. What is it?" Jareth summoned two crystals he swirled in his hand to calm his wandering mind.

Eldwyn nearly rolled his eyes, but knew better, there was a time and place to be casual with his king and good friend, but now was not that time, "As I was saying, because it is nearing the afternoon, you should prepare for a visit with your mother, High Queen Titania. She's due to arrive within the hour."

"Ah yes. Is it that time already? When she arrives, tell her to meet me in the gardens," and with a devilish smirk, he disappeared from view, leaving a myriad of different colored glitters in his wake.

"You purposefully added the glitter this time, didn't you?!" Eldwyn yelled to no-one, yet knowing full well his majesty knew what he was going to say. "It's always the damn glitter...by the gods, what will I do with him..."

* * *

A lone figure could be seen perusing the vast flowers in the royal gardens behind the castle, heavily protected from mischievous goblins. It was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, early forties, although in the Underground, not everything is as it seems. She wore her light auburn hair in loose curls that were pulled into light braids on either side of her head to create an illusion of a crown made with her hair. Throughout the braids, there were small sprigs of baby's breath and smaller white lilies. She had a lithe form, ever poised in elegance as she strolled the garden. She wore a simply shaped, floor length a-line dress, made with a lightweight burgundy cotton. It was heavily embroidered with an abstract design using gold and ivory colored thread and beads. In order to enjoy the garden to its fullest potential, she went barefoot. Her gold embroidered, black flats lay near the door, just before the grass begins. She felt more connected to the soil and the life of the land without the obstruction of footwear.

Jareth watched the woman for a moment from the doorway he leaned against, amused by the peaceful expression she had. " _Mháithrín_ , to what do I owe this visit?" He pushed against the wall and bowed to her repsectfully. Once straightening, he walked over to her.

"If you would have actually bothered to read my message, you would know exactly why I am here, _mac a chara_ ," Titania didn't look at him just yet as she was occupied with the flowers. "Your Russian Shade are quite fragrant this year," she mused. She looked over to him and inwardly chuckled at his stance of crossed arms and expectant look as he waited, although rather impatiently, for her to answer his question. "Dearest son, I must say you always look so cute when you're impatient, but I suppose I shall humor you. I would like for you to join me Aboveground for an evening."

Jareth was a bit suspicious of his mother's request. Maybe he really should have fully read the message she had sent. "Why me and not father?"

"He is busy meeting with all the ambassadors this week going over the quarterly review. We were invited to attend an evening Gala two days from now. Your father and I have refused the last few invitations due to them falling our revered seasonal balls, but our board of advisers suggest that we need to make some appearances soon, or we could face some business consequences. Sometimes I wonder why he decided that he just _had_ to have a business Aboveground. We've been lucky to be at the point where our presence isn't necessary all the time, but of course we need to keep up our appearance. So it is decided. You shall come with me." By this point, she had already walked back to the stone ledge where her flats were, her tone very matter-of-fact.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Jareth sighed, knowing very well that his mother had a hard time with the word 'no' when she had her mind made up.

"Of course not. I'm simply telling this to you out of courtesy," she said, grinning.

"Very well then. I will make arrangements for Eldwyn to have everything under control in case there is a runner. He can make quite the imposing step-in Goblin King when necessary," Jareth mused.

"I will arrive at thirteen o'clock. That should give us enough time to go Above and still be early enough. Make sure you wear something appropriate," she pulled her son into an embrace before disappearing, various flower petals being left in her wake, before they too vanished.

* * *

 _~Present~_

As soon as Sarah and Nora reached the venue, Sarah could feel the giddiness and excitement she hasn't had since her last senior collection she showed at the school's year-end fashion show. Although she's released collections and a few one-of-a-kind pieces, this would be her first public show as an independent designer under her own brand. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Mirage should be arriving shortly if they aren't here already, as well as your models. The venue has a small array of beverages, fruits, and small snacks already prepared. They notified me that they will also have another small refreshment station around lunch, and the kitchens will be busy creating a special menu for your grand reception. The decorations should already be well under way, we just have to wait for Kit to bring the rest of his plans and give final direction on lighting..." Nora's voice seemed to fade away to Sarah as they both stepped inside. She stopped listening because her breath was taken away by the interior of their venue.

They had rented out just about the entirety of Gotham Hall in New York. The interior of the building was absolutely gorgeous, with incredibly tall ceilings, and grand architecture. There were yards and yards of fabric hanging from the ceiling in opulent shades – such as a silk ivory, luscious rose pink, and deep crimson – that complemented her creations. The perfect place for her unique collection which played on the senses in a whimsical, yet sophisticated manner. She was excited to see everything all together. Several months of work just for this day!

"Sarah! Stop spacing out on me, girl! We need to get going. And don't pretend you were listening to everything I was saying. I saw that glossed over, gaping look you had," Nora chided, gently grabbing Sarah's arm and guiding her to the Oak Room where her team would be assembling and getting ready. The Oak Room was a cozy room that has oak paneled walls, hand-cut dentil molding, and a soapstone fireplace. Upon the windows were hand-forged wrought-iron window grates that accentuate the hand-blown glass windowpanes. Sarah walked over to one of the open panes to notice that New York's most famous street, Broadway, could be seen.

There were several make-up and hair-styling stations being set up by Sarah's most wonderful beauty team Mirage. It was a talented group of artists that worked their magic on her models. She found out about them when she was starting the product photography for her pilot collection and in need of an all-in-one beauty team. Sarah was absolutely certain that their imaginative spark meshed so well with her own ideas that it was just meant to be. The owner and head of the team was Shay, a seemingly long-lost sister to Sarah with how well they've bonded.

"Oh Sarah! I am so excited for you today, honey!" Shay ran over to Sarah and gave her a big hug, almost crushing the poor girl.

"Shay!...Breathing!...I...need it!" Sarah gasped, always impressed with the strength of her good friend.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Sarah! I just can't contain my feelings. They've been pent up all week," Shay loosened her grip and sheepishly grinned, nearly humming with all the excitement she felt. Sarah could only laugh as she took in her friend.

Shay was a well rounded woman who was not afraid of her curves. She wasn't a _'stick like you Sarah,_ ' as she always said, but she always laughed and would say _'there's just more of me to love.'_ Shay wore an all-black ensemble, personally made by Sarah as an early project in college, which she re-purposed by gifting it to Shay for Christmas last year. It was an asymmetrical, cap sleeved, wrap dress that had a slight v-neck. She wore tights with crisscrossing pleather strips down the entire outside length of her legs, with which she paired cute little black strapped booties that had a two inch heel.

"Don't worry. Just don't kill off the designer before the show!" Sarah laughed, already at ease. "I know it's early yet, but we should go over the final looks and just make sure we have the hair and make-up designs finalized. I came up with a few things last night that maybe we can try to incorporate."

* * *

 **So Jareth is brought into the picture. I apolgize if Jareth may seem a bit OoC. I'm still getting into the groove. Again, not a lot of action, more explanation. Chapter 4 will start to pick things up a bit.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers!**

 **Sazzle76: Thank you so much! I promise some more backstory as we go along, as well! There's much to explore in this AU, and I hope I can continue to deliver haha. And yes, one handsomly gittery git is sure to be amused by a fashionista. I secretly think of Jareth hosting a fashion reality TV show with a gay persona...because why not XD.**

 **Honoria Granger: I kind of explain it with the line of "It would be a few years later, when Sarah was in college that she truly understood what her teacher meant." but there will be more explanation later.**

 **Savannah G: I think I've only managed 15 as the fastest shower myself but that's because I usually do both shampoo and condition, as well as a face scrub. XD Start adding shaving and general zoning out and it leads to about 25+ min haha. I think it's possible to do a 5 min shower even, but you pretty much just quick shampoo, lather soap fast, and rinse.**

 ***the half chaps would be akin to this but with more dragon hide texture:**

image. equestrian images/pdp/zoom/913225_Black_v01. jpg (add the necessary http stuff in front and remove the spaces. Didn't realize FF is weird about the urls)

 **My fiancé has a pair similar to this and uses them while he works (he's a driver and package handler for FedEx) and he claims that they give great knee support. Also. They make him look incredibly sexy *w***


	4. Chapter 4: The Show Must Go On

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

 **Original Publish: October 19, 2016**

 **A/N: Do not own.**

 **More after the chapter.**

* * *

"Okay everyone! I think we're about as great as we can get, so I don't want to jinx it with another run through," Sarah's voice called out from her makeshift platform she was precariously standing on, heels cast aside to do so. She was pretty sure she could hear several relieved sighs and a few cheers at that notion.

"Before you all disperse and mingle, I'd like your attention for a few more moments. It's 3:30 now. Guests should be arriving in about an hour, and show time is in about 2 and a half. Please report to backstage for final makeup and hair touch ups, no later than 5:30." Sarah looked to each of the girls nodded, and smiled big. "I want to thank each and every one of you all for this day! I would not be here with all of your support, and continued diligence to make it happen. Let's make this a great show!" She was almost brought to tears as everyone around her clapped readily, huge smiles, and she felt great. Sarah couldn't believe in a few short hours, she would be showing many prominent, and important, people her works. The culmination of hard work and determination of the last few months coming to fruition. It was both exhilarating and absolutely frightening. No matter. She couldn't dwell on the complicated feelings for long, or she would lose her focus. She could crash tomorrow.

* * *

 _Sarah's smiling face reflected, albeit hazily, in a small orb. Three smaller cloaked figures were huddled around the orb, muttering amongst themselves. If someone were to be a witness to the scene, they wouldn't be able to discern what the figures were saying or seeing._

* * *

" _Mháithrín_ , are you planning on telling me what this Gala is this evening, or am I going to have to guess?" Jareth was sitting comfortably in the back of the limousine that they were taking to the special event his mother had dragged him along to. It wasn't that he didn't particularly hate Aboveground functions, but as a Master of Riddles and Tricks, he hated not knowing what he was getting into. The fact that his mother was not divulging other information was also quite suspicious. What was her game?

"No, you'll just have to sit there and stew. Sometimes not knowing is healthy for you, _mo mhac_. I think you will have lots of fun," Titania had a humorous glint in her eye as she watched her son become agitated with her lack of forthcoming information. "Why are you getting so worked up?" she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not worked up, simply intrigued," Jareth kept his expressions unreadable as he looked out the window. It was lightly raining outside, no more than a drizzle. It was times like these that he wanted to just appear at their destination rather than keep their charade of wealthy humans. At least he will get to make a grand entrance, regardless.

Jareth wore a well tailored ensemble. The jacket he wore was black and double breasted with strong square shoulders. There were upside down half-moon pins on either side that had chains connecting from one side to the other. Due to the V in the jacket, a white button down shirt with a crimson cravat could be seen. His black slacks had crisp, ironed seams, with a slight taper to the ankle. The look was completed with classic black oxfords. To appear more human, his normally wild hair was tamed into a shorter cut. The length was just enough to pull into a tiny ponytail, but he kept it groomed against the nape of his neck, hair cut to have a slight face framing effect. His makeup markings of kingship were also glamored away.

"Well either way, your questions will be answered soon enough. We're almost there," Titania mused, looking in a small compact mirror checking over her hair and makeup. She wore her auburn hair in a half up-do. Part of her hair was curled into a bun that almost seemed to resemble that of a rose, complete with hair picks of small diamonds. Another section was braided across the top of her head as if to be a crown, The rest of her hair fell in loose curls. Titania's make-up was simple, yet striking, featuring a bold red lips, neutral eye color with bold cat-eye liner, and light contouring. Her gown, however, was remarkable. She wore a form fitting, Balenciaga gown, which floor length, in a deep burgundy. It was a full halter neck, which tied into a sizable bow whose tails trailed behind her, to the floor. Strappy three inch matching heels finished out her look.

The limousine arrived to the destination, after a short wait in a line of cars. Jareth noted the interesting architecture of the building. It was an old building, made in a Classical Revival style with monumental Corinthian columns, and a Roman-style dome. "Well apparently this Gala is being held at the old Greenwich Savings Bank building. It's called Gotham Hall now, I believe. Here, I'll help you," Jareth stated, before excusing himself out first, and offered his hand for his mother to take so he could assist her out of the limousine. As he glanced around, he noted that the driver's assistance already had an umbrella open for them to protect from the light rain, as well as the constant chatter of those trying to see the guests, and those that were taking pictures. "Seems to me that this is quite the grand affair."

"From what I am to understand, it's quite the guest list, although I'm not sure who all is here," Titania mused, delicately taking hold of her son's hand and exited the vehicle. Without much other conversation, they both made their way up the steps, invitations in hand, before entering into the complex.

* * *

Sarah was pacing back and forth in the Oak Room, checking the clock on the wall and it said 5:55 P.M. The show would start in five minutes. She had been completely fine up until ten minutes ago when it finally hit her. _It's here. It's almost time. Oh my god. There's probably a bunch of people out there. There's the music, that means my opening act of spoken word is beginning._ Sarah stopped and closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. Before she opened her eyes, she felt a pair of hands on either side of her, resting on her shoulders.

"Sarah. It's going to be fine. Where's my fierece and fiery designer? I know she's somewhere in that frazzled body of yours," Nora said, laughing. "Everything is going to go fine. Now take another deep breath and wait for your cue. Your models have this. You have this." Sometimes, Sarah wonders how in the world she was lucky to have such a good friend and assistant to help her in moments like these.

Sarah took another breath in, and let it out, already feeling calmer. She heard the switch in music, hearing the definitive beats of The Glitch Mob songs she chose for her set. _Show time._

* * *

Jareth and his mother Queen Titania had, of course, some of the best seats in the house – right at the front of the runway. After the mingling prior to show time, Jareth figured out that this would be a fashion show. One of a Sarah Williams. _It couldn't be...There are hundreds of women with that name..._ He would spend the next hour mildly distracted as he talked with some of the other guests on who this designer was. Unfortunately, there were somehow no pictures of her around on any of the pamphlets, so that didn't help him any at all.

Each of Sarah's models walked with near-perfect timing and absolute grace. There were a few hiccups, of course, but they went largely unnoticed by the crowd. The clothes she featured were part of her Fall/Winter special occasions collection, with mostly ready-to-wear, as well as a few couture pieces toward the end of the run. Each of the fifteen models featured light and whimsical fabrics such as chiffon, organza, and soft tulle. To enhance the theme of her collection, EL wire and LED lights were integrated, which was further showcased by the dim lighting of the runway. Styles ranged from short cocktail dresses to huge wedding gowns – because honestly, who doesn't love a huge gown?

Sarah's last gown and model, however, drew a gasp from the crowd. Her show stopper. A culmination of sweat, blood, and tears. The gown was a large ballgown style, in whites. It had a sweet-heart neckline that hugged the bust beautifully and tastefully, with off the shoulder leg of mutton sleeve. There was just the right amount of a large poof before it tapered to a fitted sleeve. There was elegant bead and embroidery work on the bodice in gold thread. The model also wore beautiful crystalline jewelry to accent the dress. EL wire was placed strategically in the skirts to give it a wonderful glow. The audience, however, could see something was a bit different about this garment, and it wasn't the EL wire – something more unnatural, not human.

Jareth recognized this gown immediately. It was reminiscent of a gown seen in a particular teenager's dream. _So it is_ the _Sarah Williams, hmmm?_

The model made her way gracefully to the end of the runway, to the clapping and standing of many audience members, before turning around and making it to the back. Sarah was watching nervously from the wings when she could, making sure not to be seen. When her final model, wearing the gown that plagued her dreams since _that night_ , walked back toward her, it was her cue to walk on stage.

As opposed to this morning, Sarah now wore her entire outfit of a fitted, deep emerald, v-necked gown, that featured an asymmetrical high-low hem from left to right and cascaded to a train. She wore shimmering emerald 4" stilettos that had leather cut out scroll work, and were shaped to look like crystals. Because she was so nervous, it was all Sarah could do to make sure she didn't trip as she walked to the end of the runway to present herself as the designer. She was nearly crying tears of joy as she looked through the crowd to see the awe, wonder, and amazement her audience felt. All the work had paid of. She did it!

A pair of mismatched eyes caught her attention as she looked through the crowd. Everything seemed to stop for a moment – the air, her heart, everything. _The Goblin King!...Jareth..._ His expression was mostly unreadable, but she felt it looked like he was either amused, proud, or sneering. It was a difficult thing to try and read. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she bowed, trying to calm down. _Maybe it was my imagination..._ As she looked up again, she saw he was still there. Sarah, trying to make sure she didn't make a stupid face, looked through the crowd again, smiled brightly, and tried to make sure she walked, not ran, back down the runway.

When she made it backstage, Sarah faintly heard the announcer explain the rest of the details of the evening, but she was sidetracked and not listening. She barely even registered Nora and Shay nearly running to her and giving her a big hug with congratulations. Nora noticed something was off, though.

"Sarah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. What's up? Your show was a success! Didn't you hear all that clapping?" Nora looked to Shay, and then back to Sarah with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Nora," Sarah said, albeit a bit distractedly, as she tried to push their worry and concern away. "Just saw someone in the crowd I wasn't expecting to see."

"What, like an old coworker, or an ex-boyfriend?" Shay asked, curious.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that..." Sarah said, trailing off. "Either way. We should really head to the reception area. I'm sure my guests would like to see me." She used this as an excuse to get away from the prying minds of her friends. Sometimes they could be ruthless with their questions.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! Just got married last week Thursday (the 13** **th** **), so I was busy prepping for that. It was a bit cold, but it turned out amazing! My dress and attire (even veil) was completely black, with some black and red jewelry, so I was definitely a sight to see. We even had some people come up and ask if we were actors/actresses at the Wildlife Sanctuary where we took pictures before the wedding (my now husband wore all black as well).**

 **I anticipate the next chapter coming out in December. Right now is crunch time before DaishoCon next month and I have a lot of product to make before then. Crunch time = no time for writing, let alone a bountiful muse. My muse completely dies when I'm under a lot of stress D:**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews. I do read them, and try to change/reword something if it sounds odd or not plausible**

 **Tisa-Tisa: No, he is not a cowboy! Haha. My husband actually wears a pair of simple black half-chaps even though he's a driver for Fed-Ex because of the support they give his knees and calves. I also think they look quite sexy paired with some pants to create a sort of jodhpurs look. I did try to adjust the description in the previous chapter so it was less "cow-boy" imagery, as well as a link at the end of th chapter to what I meant.**

 **Happy Halloween, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)**


End file.
